Various herbicides, fungicides, bactericides etc. having isoxazolyl group have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,679, and Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 56-131580 which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,145, 57-31672 which is the equivalent of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,264, 57-53484, equivalent to EP-A No. 44185, and 57-81467, equivalent to EP-A No. 49071 disclose various isoxazolylamines as their intermediates for synthesis. However, the prior art literature has not specifically disclosed isoxazolylamines having alkyl groups substituted by plural fluorine atoms.